When I was nine
by Wojo
Summary: Nick recalls childhood events when he was nine


**_When I was nine_**  
Rated PG Chapter 1/1  
When I was nine.  
Summary: Nick recalls his life at age nine.  
Possible spoiler: I was inspired to write this after watching the episode 'Overload'.

Warning: Non-concesual implied.

Beta'd by martian-kitty

_When I was nine._

When I turned nine years old my parents threw me a surprise birthday party. All my friends were there to celebrate with me. I received lots of gifts, including an Atari game console, a bicycle, a football, a fishing pole, and more. There was lots of cake and ice cream, and other treats to snack on. My parents rented a horse, and we all took turns riding it. I had such a good time with my friends and family. I thought turning nine made me feel more grown up. I didn't feel like such a kid anymore. It was the best birthday ever.

_When I was nine._

When I was nine, the city of Dallas was in celebration. Our beloved Cowboys were in Superbowl X. My father invited some of his lawyer friends to the house for a Superbowl party. We had a cookout in the backyard, with beef brisket and corn on the cob. Everyone was so excited, but that was not to last. The Pittsburgh Steelers beat us and my dad, his friends, and the city of Dallas mourned the loss.

_When I was nine._

When I was nine, I was in the fourth grade. I loved school and did very well. I got good grades, had many friends, and ran on the track team. I also loved to spend time at the library, I loved to read. Gaining knowledge was very important to me. I was thinking about what I wanted to do with my life. My dad wanted me to be a lawyer, I thought being a cop might be more my thing.

_When I was nine._

When I was nine, I loved to get together with my friends and play my Atari games.  
'Breakout' was my favorite. My friends and I also loved to ride our bicycles all over the neighborhood. We just loved to explore new places, like caves, streams, and old buildings. My friends were so much fun to be around. They all thought I was a good listener, when you have a problem you can count on Nicky Stokes to help! I liked that feeling, being popular was fun. Girls liked to hang around me, too, but I wasn't that into them, except as friends.

_When I was nine._

When I was nine, I had my first crush on a boy. His name was Brian. He had blond hair, and brown eyes, and a toothless grin. We had gym class together and it took all my strength to not look at him in the shower. He was a very funny kid and was known as the class clown. I was very confused by these feelings. After all, that is not how I was taught to be. Wasn't I supposed to like girls? I didn't feel normal, so I kept my feelings to myself. No one ever knew.

_When I was nine._

When I was nine, our family went to Six Flags for the day. Lucky for us the park is here in the Dallas area, so we go often. We have so much fun together. Riding the roller coasters, bumper cars, tea cups, and ferris wheel. We had a picnic under the pavilion. My mom made fried chicken, coleslaw, and cornbread. We had chips and cold pop, too. My family knew how to have a good time, and we are a big family. I have a brother, and five sisters. I am the youngest. They all look after me, and make me feel safe.

_When I was nine._

When I was nine, one night my sisters went to a sleepover. My brother started his first part time job, and my parents went to dinner to celebrate a high profile case my mother won. I was left at home with a last minute babysitter. She came into my room and did things to me that I'd rather not talk about. I never told anyone until years later when a bad case brought feelings I kept hidden to the surface, and I had to tell Catherine. But left out the details. When I was nine, my life changed forever.

_Now I am thirty nine._

Now, at age thirty nine, Greg and I were assigned a disturbing case. A nine year old boy stole his father's handgun and then shot and killed his music teacher. When asked why he did it, he told us she made him do things that he'd rather not talk about. That night I broke down and finally told Greg, in detail, what happened to me when I was nine. I let out all the emotions I had bottled up inside for so long. Afterwards, I cried as he held me in his arms. He cried too, and told me he loved me. He promised no one would ever hurt me again. At age thirty nine my life has changed for the better. Thanks to Greg's love and caring nature.


End file.
